


Breakfast In Bed

by noodlecatposts



Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Cassian makes Nesta breakfast.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Some established Nessian fluff.

Nesta’s mouth was watering. 

The apartment smelled fantastic. It was the delicious smell of bacon frying that woke her, and the smell of bread toasting was what convinced Nesta to leave the warm cocoon of her bed at long last. She’d grabbed the nearest discard shirt and tugged it over her head as she made her way for the kitchen. If she was clever enough, he’d never catch her stealing the food behind his back.

But it wasn’t the bacon or the toast that had her drooling.

It was the miles of unclad skin, beautiful tanned muscles, on display that had Nesta gaping like some preteen girl. As much as she complained about his long hours at the gym, Nesta appreciated the results.

She watches as Cassian tosses a towel over his shoulder, humming the tune to some song Nesta can’t place. He likes to make her breakfast, usually will bring it to her in bed, but sometimes, Nesta enjoys coming out into the kitchen and watching him work.

Giving in to her desire, she pads into the kitchen on nearly silent feet and wraps her arms around his waist. Cassian’s smile is evident in his voice as he tells her good morning, leaning back into her embrace.

“Shouldn’t you wear a shirt when making bacon?” Nesta can never resist pointing out his lesser moments. 

“That’s what this very sexy apron is for,” Cassian laughs, his chest rumbling, and then he gestures to what he wears. It’s a pink apron Elain bought Nesta. It isn’t Nesta’s style in the slightest, but Elain was so proud of it so it got hung in the kitchen. Cassian started wearing it one day as a joke, but then its practicality won out. He wears it often now.

Nesta presses her smile into the bare skin of his back, presses a kiss between his shoulder blades that makes Cassian hum contently. It took her a while to let her guard down, to trust him and herself enough to open up to him. Now, Cassian soaks up every ounce of affection Nesta bestows upon him, doesn’t take offense to the fact she’s shyer in public than in private.

“Food is almost ready,” he tells her, prying Nesta’s arms from around his waist so that Cassian can keep working. Nesta’s protests are muffled into his skin; she clings to his middle more tightly.

Cassian laughs, relents. He likes it when Nesta is needy like this, soaks up the opportunity to spoil her. Love on her.

She presses another kiss to his skin. A third a little higher. She has to stand on her tiptoes to reach the base of his neck. Cassian grunts softly; his movements turning a little less focused on breakfast and a little more focused on Nesta’s kisses.

Another kiss to his neck. The faintest slip of her tongue. Cassian’s grunt leans a little bit more to a groan, and his voice his rough when he tells her, “Nes, I’m going to burn the food.”

“That’s okay,” she whispers into his skin. “I’ve decided to have you for breakfast.”

Cassian swears an oath. “You’re going to kill me, Nes.”

“But what a way to go.” She kisses his neck again, hands wandering.

Nesta’s heart flips in excitement when Cassian cuts off the heat on the stove. She lessens her grip just enough to allow him to turn around in her arms, and her mouth goes dry when she catches sight of the heat in his eyes.

Cassian takes her face in his hands and kisses her greedily. Nesta moans into it, her hands traveling up his back. She starts to lead him towards their bedroom, nails digging into his back as she steps backward. He follows her willingly, mouths inseparable.

Nesta’s hip hits a barstool, and it topples over. She laughs, and Cassian smiles, turning the kiss a little messy. 

“C’mere,” he mutters, lifting her into the air to carry her. Nesta hops into his arms willing, locks her mouth onto a spot on his neck. Cassian groans at the sensation and Nesta smiles.

Then he trips over the runner, and they both nearly topple to the floor. Nesta squeals as Cassian grunts in surprise. He saves the day, settling her onto the couch and hovering above her.

“I told you I hated that fucking rug,” Cassian grunts, trying to glare, but the amusement in his eyes softens the blow.

Her laugh is breathless, “I _like_ it.”

Cassian only growls, and Nesta pulls him down for another lingering kiss.

The breakfast goes cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the best part of this fic is Cassian trying to take Nesta to bed dressed in a pink apron. I’m just saying.


End file.
